Harry Potter and the Warrior's Fire
by BriNCz
Summary: The world of Witchcraft and Wizardry is in for a earth shattering realization. They had made a mistake. A mistake that would change the world.


**A/N: This story is going to feature the Triwizard Tournament, his fourth year. I'm not giving away any more surprises! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

_Chapter one - Misconceptions_

_The stormy weather displayed on the Great Hall's ceiling was a dark contrast compared to the room's actual mood. The school was once again filled with students - as it should be. They were all chatting, waiting for the school year to begin once again. However, one Hermione Granger was not speaking with any of her friends. She was currently pondering over her best friend, Harry Potter. _

_ The young witch in question considered herself to be exceedingly smart and observant. One thing she learned from her observations was that people, human beings, were predictable creatures. Of course, humans were complicated on very different levels, but they could almost always be predictable in their actions. However seemingly aloof and arrogant her friend might like to appear - she knew better than to trust first impressions .There were certain - oddities - for the lack of a better word, pertaining to Harry Potter. _

_ The Dursleys were her main concern. That oddity always surfaced one way or another, and she knew the signs. After all, her parents were dentists; how could she not? There was also the fact that he was simply too powerful to appear to be just an average wizard. That was another issue that needed to be dealt with soon, otherwise he might not like the results. Their last year proved her suspicions when they encountered the Dementors. The one thought that kept her awake, that nagged her, was why. Why would anyone want to dim down their brilliance?_

_ Harry took the time to give Hermione a concerned glance. He had noticed how contemplative she was during the train ride. His inquiry seemed to knock her out of it though, "Hey Hermione, are you alright?". _

_ Her mind stuttered to a halt as she was brought back to the present. Hermione looked at Harry, "Oh, yes. I've just been thinking.". Ronald Weasley snorted, "It's a miracle!". He cowed when she shot him a glare. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at their antics. He glanced at Hermione suspiciously, "Thinking about what exactly?". _

_Hermione gave him a thin smile "Oh, just what the future has in store for us". She looked up towards the Professor's table, "Shh.. look, Professor Dumbledore's getting up to speak!" Harry couldn't stop his eyes from rolling again as once more Ronald snorted and Hermione gave him another glare._

_ The Great Hall quickly quieted down as Albus Dumbledore stood up. He looked around the hall once, before he gave a small speech. "Welcome, once again, to yet another school year! I wish you all good luck, and hope everything goes well. Now, off to bed, it is time to rest is it not?". _

_ Ronald snorted and couldn't keep the small bout of laughter to himself. Hermione turned to glare at him and said, "It is important to listen to our elders is it not?", in a cutting tone. He chuckled, "Well, it's debatable when the elder in question is considered a lunatic." Harry laughed when Hermione shot Ron a reproachful glare. He was glad, despite there being no Quidditch this year, that things were back to normal once again. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Gryffindor tower was quiet, not a sound could be heard. However, things were not as peaceful in the boys dormitory as they were in the girls.

Harry Potter was currently in a lucid dream. He was not sure how, he usually never was. All he knew was that one moment he was in a nightmare and the next he was suddenly on a sidewalk being followed by two huge eyes. Maybe in hindsight it wasn't that odd but Harry was justifiably creeped out.

After a few moments had passed, a loud crack was heard. Harry sat up, startled out of his dream. Dobby had apparated right on top of him. Dobby, the House Elf, held an anxious demeanor. He looked around to make sure nothing was disturbed and did a double take when he noticed that he had woken Harry. Dobby gave him a grave look, "Young Master is needed at the headmaster's office!" He said.

Harry couldn't help but groan with frustration. "Now? At bloody 3 in the morning?" He asked.

Dobby looked at him beseechingly, "It's an urgent matter sir!".

He tried to look concerned. "Can't it wait till morning? Fine, tell the old coot that I'll be there." Harry said, exasperated at the headmaster.  
Dobby disappeared, no doubt to tell the headmaster he was coming. Harry groaned, finally sitting up. The loud crack didn't startle him this time when Dobby reappeared.

"Professor Dumbledore says that young master should come with me, he really needs to talk to you." Dobby said.

Harry just rolled his eyes in response and grabbed Dobby's hand. They apparated into the headmasters office a second later. He looked around, familiar with all the gadgetry Dumbledore kept in his office. He wasn't surprised when he saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. Harry was surprised when he noticed Professor McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry's surprise, "No doubt you have noticed that Professor McGonagall is here. Both of us are rather worried, considering that the tournament is meant for older teens that have more knowledge about the wizarding world." He said, peering at Harry over his spectacles.

Professor McGonagall's stern expression softened when she noticed Harry's stiffened posture at his words. She tried to placate him, "It is not that we doubt that you are knowledgeable or experienced enough to survive Mr. Potter, but we are concerned nonetheless. This is the reason why the Headmaster has appointed me as your mentor for the tournament. It is expected the others will have their own mentors and you shall not be treated any differently," she said.

Harry nodded, albeit reluctantly. Despite the fact that it felt like Dumbledore was interfering once again, he knew that Professor McGonagall was the best option for a mentor. It would have been awkward with any of the other teachers. He didn't even want to consider what he would have done had it been Professor Snape. He grinned suddenly, a plan forming in his mind.

Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore, "Does this mean I am excused from classes should the need arise?" He asked.

Dumbledore and Mcgonagall looked at each other knowingly, "Quite so Harry. However, I shall ask you not to abuse this privilege because this years content shall still remain relevant when you take your OWL exams," Professor Dumbledore affirmed.

Harry smirked, having already gone over the courses for this year during the summer. "I shall.. restrain myself from such a situation," he said.

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands enthusiastically, "Wonderful! Right, when you are ready Minerva," He said, looking at her beseechingly.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes at his antics, "We were discussing a schedule for our lessons before you came here. I believe we have decided on an hour every night, with free weekends for individual study." She said.

Harry grinned once again as another idea came to mind, " Professor, do you think you could supervise my animagus studies?" He inquired.

McGonagall looked at him sternly, a startled expression flashed across her face briefly before disappearing. "Well, as long as no harm comes about it Mr. Potter, I see no reason to deny you this privilege." She replied.

Harry couldn't help but imitate Professor Dumbledore at her reply, "Wonderful! Now, may we get to the reason why I was woken up at three in the morning?" He asked.

Professor McGonagall smirked at his poor imitation. She gave him a stern look and shot Dumbledore an irritated glare before saying, "I believe it was Professor Dumbledore's Idea."

"Well, the others were practicing the same approach so I figured it would be a good idea to do the same." Professor Dumbledore said. He grew a little worried when Harry and Minerva didn't back down. "Wonderful! Off you go Harry, I believe everything has been sorted out. It would be best to go back to bed." He said.

Harry grinned as Dumbledore squirmed, reaching out to grab Dobby's hand and disappeared a second later. The last thing he heard from them was Professor McGonagall saying, "Really Albus, must you continue to tease the boy?"

Once Harry was back in his room, he grabbed Dobby's arm before the House-Elf could go away. He definitely didn't have any plans in going to bed. Harry grabbed his trunk, "Dobby, could you take me to the Room of Requirement?" He asked.

Dobby looked worried, "Sir should be going to bed! Not roaming around." He said.

Harry looked at Dobby in the eye, "I won't be roaming if you take me Dobby. Besides, I don't plan on making mischief if that's what you're worried about." He said, trying to persuade Dobby.

Dobby relented, and nodded. Harry grinned at him and grabbed Dobby's hand for the third time that night. They appeared in a large library decorated with Gryffindor colors. There was a opening in the middle that took the appearance of the Gryffindor dorm room.

The moment Dobby left the room Harry grabbed his trunk and slammed it open. Many journals were strewn throughout. However, Harry only had eyes for one. He absolutely had to know - it felt like they were hiding something about the TriWizard Cup from him. As usual it was up to him to find out. Harry picked up his father's journal reverently and paged through it until he found what he needed.

_My dear grandfather always tells these crazy stories. We always thought he was just trying to impress us with far-fetched tales. I didn't start believing them until Hogwarts, when I started hearing the same thing from my classmates. Since then, we scoured the library to see if there were any references to the tournament. We didn't find anything until I went home that christmas and searched through my family library. It seems there was a sprinkle of truth to my grandfather's tales - of the TriWizard Cup's birth. _

Harry groaned with frustration as he realized that his father cut off at that moment. He was so close to finding out exactly what the adults were trying to hide from them. It was all good though - at least he had a lead to go on. Now he just had to find a way to get to his parents old home. He refused to finish the thought that he once lived there too. Harry sighed, then started packing up his books. Halfway through packing, he heard a loud bang from the Room of Requirement door. He hastily casted a concealing charm on his books before meeting the eyes of the person he least expected.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Harry in her personal library, of sorts. To think that they managed to summon the same library resonated through her mind. Then she realized that he was the reason for some of the missing books. "It was you all along!" Hermione accused.

Harry only raised his eyebrows in response then said, "Responsible for what?" Hermione glared at him. "You're the reason behind the missing books," she said. "That's been irritating me beyond belief for years."

He rolled his eyes before replying, "It's not my fault that we're after the same books." Harry cast a wandless levitation charm on the rest of his belongings and picked up his trunks. "Well, I should be going to bed. I'm going to head back to Gryffindor tower."

Hermione nodded in response, narrowing her eyes suspiciously as she heard a few knocks against the door when he left. "What is he up to?" She mumbled to herself.

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update, A mixture of real-life and gaming took over for a while. I also didn't realize how short the first chapter was when I first posted it. that kind of turned me off writing for a while. Oh well, long at last the official first chapter arrives :D. Also, please take note that I'm doing this all off the top of my head. So if I get anything wrong or if there are any errors, please feel free to correct me. I appreciate any constructive criticism. **  
**  
**


End file.
